During a production process, a production workshop requires transport of a variety of raw materials, semi-finished products and finished products, and therefore uses warehouse carts and cargo containers. However, existing cargo containers can only be transported using warehouse carts, not by forklifts or cranes, which leads to a poor universal applicability. Moreover, those cargo containers cannot be folded, which leads to them taking up a large occupied space and makes for inconvenient unloading.